The current apparatus used to change diapers typically consists of a foam core covered with a thin white plastic film that is unattractive and can crack over time. FIGS. 4a–4c show representative shapes of such pads. It is designed to work in conjunction with a changing pad cover (in most cases, terry-cloth), which provides the baby with a soft surface. The colors are usually selected in colors of the nursery, which is a major contemplated user of the present invention.
The pad must be removed immediately upon being soiled to prevent stains and/or contamination by urine or feces and unpleasant odors. This creates a large laundry workload for the new family, who must typically purchase at least three covers to rotate onto the pad.
The present invention discussed below eliminates the need for such laundry workload by providing a smooth or essentially flat non-dimpled laminated top surface that is easily cleaned for subsequent uses. Most pads have dimpled top surfaces usually from decorative stitching and/or stitching along crease lines for contoured pads. These stitch lines often crack thereby shortening the life of the pad unless it is repairable. The top surface of the present invention lacks such dimpled surfaces, therefore is easily cleaned and sanitized.
Further, the present invention eliminates the need for an additional cover. When used in nurseries, the laminated fabric changing pad cover of the present invention can remain in the nursery and the pictorial or visual art depictions coordinate with the colors or theme of the nursery environment and decor at all times, thereby giving the nursery owner a more attractive alternative to the white pad covered with cloth or a towel.
Because the present invention eliminates the need for laundering, cost savings can be realized in both time and money. Purchase price of multiple additional covers is eliminated as well as expenses associated with laundering cloth covers, such as soap, electricity and water. Further, savings include the time itself saved from having to launder soiled covers, a premium for any new mother.